


assurance

by fiction fetishist (fictionfetishist)



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfetishist/pseuds/fiction%20fetishist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Rue, and you wouldn't change it for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	assurance

**Author's Note:**

> i found this sitting in my wip folder and it was apparently part 1 of either 2 or 3, but it's been ages since i last watched and i couldn't remember where i was going with it so i thought i might as well post it since it still makes sense on its own

You are Rue.

You are the girl with the sleek black hair, flawless smooth skin, slender graceful body, and the perfect puppet prince.

You are Rue of the Special Class, Rue of the Golden Pair of Gold Crown Academy.

You are the envy of everyone, the idol of many, the friend of few, the love of no one.

You are the girl who gives: "I love you, Mytho," but does not receive: "I love you too, Rue." Instead, you are the girl who demands: "Tell me you love me, Mytho" and gets what she wants: "I love you, Rue."

You are the one who chases, the one who pulls the prince to her side, and not the other way around. You are the one who waits without fail until Fakir is gone, the one who says, "Let us go, Mytho" and latches onto the prince's arm, because he will not hold you on his own.

You are the one to bring him to the gardens, away from prying eyes. He is yours and yours alone and everyone else would do well to remember that. You forgive him for his past indiscretion with that filthy anteater. He simply did not know better. But that is to be expected from one with no heart. You will simply try harder, hold on tighter so as not to let him escape from your grasp.

You lay in his lap and let the words fall from your lips once more, "Tell me you love me, Mytho," and wait until his voice echoes the words you long to hear.

"I love you, Rue."

You smile to yourself and replay it over and over until you forget that the words are as hollow as his missing heart.

You are content.

You are complacent.

You are the girl with the void that deludes itself into thinking that it can be filled with empty promises. You are the girl who craves what she cannot have. You are the girl who wants and wants and wants, but is never fulfilled.

You are the girl who sits on her broken pedestal and pretends that the company of a puppet can ease the loneliness at the top.

You are Rue, and you wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
